Secret Admirer
by SetoJouFan
Summary: Danny is getting gifts from a secret admirer. VladXDanny shouenen-ai yaoi. Danny is 17 in this and NOT 14. R


**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. I never will own Danny Phantom. Nor do I own it's characters**

**Warning: yaoi, boyxboy, light swearing,**_** LEMON**_

**This is for animehphantom! **

**BTW Danny will be 17 in this.**

**Danny's POV**

I opened my locker to find another note from my "Secret Admirer" and a necklace with a skull hanging from it. This has been going on for awhile and I was dying to know who it was although I had a hope it would be the person I liked. Yeah like that would happen he hates me… Yes you heard me right I said he. Sighing lightly I put the necklace in my pocket and decided to open the note and read it anyways. It read:

_Danny,_

_You don't know what you do to me sometimes. As much as I would like to admit who I am I'm sure you wouldn't like me…I hope one day when I do reveal who I am you'll at least acknowledge me._

_Your Secret Admirer_

Notes similar to this have been appearing more often while the earlier ones would say something like I'm kind, smart and other things like that. So far I have no clue who it could be and it's really been bugging me. If they do reveal themselves to me I don't know how I should react. Obviously they won't be the person I love but I might grow to love them…Who am I kidding? I can't stop thinking about him. When I say him I mean Vlad Masters/Plasmius. Of course I know it can't work out because he's sooo in love with my mom, Mattie, and I'm just some kid…Carefully I set the note in my book bag, or at least I tried to but Sam saw me.

"You're still getting notes?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah, why?" I responded.

"Usually by now the secret admirer would reveal themselves or something," Sam explained.

"I guess. I mean I've never gotten notes like this before," I shrugged. Sam read the note her eyes scanning over the page. Why couldn't I like someone like her? Or Pauleena? But no I have to like a guy.

"Hey I think this notes from a guy," Sam said pulling me from my thoughts.

"Why would you say that?" I asked curiously.

"A girl's handwriting would be more loopy and as they call it 'pretty' while this isn't messy it's still not like a guys handwriting," Sam explained. I guess that makes sense.

"I wonder who it could be," I commented snatching the note back from her.

"Would be interesting but you don't swing that way so I'm sure they don't really have a chance," Sam commented. If only she knew.

"Yeah but you don't know for sure if it's a guy or not so who knows," I evaded.

"Well don't you like someone? If they aren't them I'm sure they don't have a chance," Sam stated.

"I do like someone, but who knows?" I shrugged. We left it at that as Tucker came down the hall waving at us.

"Guys! Look at this!" he exclaimed happily. Looking at the device in his hands I didn't understand what it was. Tucker always gets these weird devices and then he just has to show us.

"What is it?" I asked looking at it still.

"My new phone! I can navigate, listen to music, play games, go online, and so much more!" Tucker stated happily. Sam and I just looked at each other and decided it was best not to say that we didn't care. He began to list what his new phone could do. Seeing my chance I grabbed my note quickly from Sam and placed it in my bag so Tucker couldn't read it and start embarrassing me and teasing me about it.

**Secret Admirer **

I watched as Danny set the note in his backpack. I was watching him but couldn't be seen. Close enough to see him but far enough so he wouldn't know. Danny didn't exactly say he rejected the letter or that if he found out who he would reject them. Maybe I have a chance…but then again he wasn't known for exactly liking me either…. I couldn't help but sigh.

**Danny's POV**

After Tucker's rant about his new phone we decided to go home and talk online. Before I could reach my house however my ghost sense went off. Grabbing the Fenton Thermos I turned into Danny Phantom and searched for the ghost. Just because I had the ghost sense didn't mean I knew where the ghost was exactly just that it was close. Searching the town I finally found the stupid box ghost. Sighing with slight disappointment I let the box ghost say "I am the box ghost" before trapping him in the thermos.

"Great what a wonderful way to end the day," I muttered noticing the sun was setting. Turning back into my normal/human self I walked out of the ally.

Before I made it out of the ally I was pushed into a wall. My ghost sense was going off again and I had a suspicion that the person that was holding me against the wall was a ghost. Opening my eyes which had shut from the pain I only caught a glimpse of a black suit. The only person/ghost that I know that wears suits is… "Vlad!" I shouted.

"Hello Daniel," he said with his normal sinister voice. I growled and tried to escape but he was a lot stronger. Using my ghost powers I went through the walls, but of course he followed me. "Something wrong Daniel?" he asked mockingly as he continued to hold me in a firm grip. Suddenly without warning I was knocked out by something…Before losing consciousness though I could see Vlad's smile.

Waking up in an unfamiliar room I looked around. The rooms were crème colored with mocha carpets. The last thing I could remember was Vlad's smile but after that, nothing. I tried to get up and stretch but something was holding me down. They looked like normal ropes that held my hands and legs together, but I knew better. My ghost powers wouldn't work meaning they were also ghost proof. If my assumption was correct then I was at Vlad's mansion. My theory was proved when he came into the room and said, "So you're finally up Daniel."

"Let me go!" I shouted glaring at him.

"Not yet we have some things to discuss," Vlad told me in his calm voice. Part of me wanted to listen, but I knew that I needed to get out of here soon.  
"What could we have possibly to talk about? Are you going to ask me to be your son again? Or are you trying to plot against my dad to get my mom again?" I asked deepening my glare. He chuckled at me.

"Now, now it's not like that this time. I have another objective in mind," he replied staring at me.

"What?" I mumbled before I couldn't talk anymore. Vlad had reached down pulling my chin up and kissed me. K.I.S.S.E.D. M.E! I didn't know what to think. The kiss was way too short for my liking and I knew that I was blushing badly. "Why did you do that?" I asked embarrassed. My crush just kissed me. Wow I never thought it could happen.

"Because I wanted to," Vlad replied casually. I was pissed. Was he just trying to use me or something? Just because I liked him didn't mean I had to trust him.

"Let me go," I demanded. He looked at me almost fondly.

"I can't do that without talking to you first," Vlad told me. What could he possibly want from me? He said that he didn't want to ask my mom out but he has lied about that before. Even though I knew it was futile I struggled against the bonds. A hand on my stomach stocked me. Vlad was kneeling on the bed with a hand on my stomach.

"What do you think you're doing?" I ground out. Smirking he lifted my shirt up slightly. He couldn't. It's impossible. There is no way he could like me…

"I'm doing whatever I want," Vlad replied. Part of me wanted to lean into Vlad's touch as he made my shirt ride up even more lightly brushing against my nipple as my shirt was pulled all the way up resting near my bound hands. I couldn't talk no matter how hard I tried, the shock wouldn't let me. Despite my mind wanting to protest and say he was my enemy my heart liked, no…loved him. He continued to brush against my nipples and play with them. Reluctantly I found myself moaning slightly as his other hand went down toward the rim of my jeans. "Daniel," Vlad whispered seductively. A blush came to my face as he flicked open the button of my jeans and unzipped them. Was he only lusting after me? I wondered as he kissed me again. I couldn't help but kiss back. Right now I didn't care if he was only lusting after me, using me as a replacement for my mom or what. I loved him and just wanted to enjoy myself. Vlad seemed to notice my change in attitude.

One minute he was placing kisses and nibbling on my neck, the next he was staring into my eyes. As suddenly as he started this he stopped. I tried to protest or say something but he put a finger to my lips. "Sh. I'll be back in a minute," Vlad told me. It's not like I could move so I just laid there thinking about what happened. When he came back he was only wearing a button down shirt with the top buttons undone, and his pants and in his hand he had a bottle. Health was a required class so I knew that in his hands was a bottle of lube and what he planned to do. Vlad sauntered over to me and immediately began where he left kissing me. I groaned as he started to use one hand to rub my stomach and lower…while I could hear him open the bottle with one hand. The hand that had been rubbing my groin was now removed as he put the lubrication on his fingers.

"How long did you have this planned? You seem prepared," I asked gasping as he placed one of his fingers in my ass. The finger felt uncomfortable as it moved around stretching me. He didn't answer me as he started to push the finger in and out of me. Soon he was adding another one but I barely noticed as he sucked on a sensitive part on my neck. "Ahh" I couldn't help but say when he added a third finger. It was starting to hurt since I had never done this before. When Vlad removed his fingers I whimpered. I had just started getting used to the feeling. He smirked obviously pleased by my response.

Vlad stripped off his shirt and removed his pants tossing them in a random direction. Grabbing the discarded lubricant Vlad dispenses some into his hand and rubs it on his groin. I knew that it would be painful at first because I'm a virgin but Vlad was very gentle as he pushed into me. Vlad whispered something into my ear as I tried not to tense up but I had no clue what he had said. Slowly he continued to slip inside of me. When he was all the way in he froze in what I assumed was so I could adjust to him being in me. Completely relaxing I rolled my hips forward much to his surprise. Vlad took that as a sign to start thrusting into me. At first he started out slow but gradually picked up speed. When he hit my prostate I could see white and felt like I was in heaven. I called out his name, but I'm not sure if he noticed. Both of us were sweating and the room felt like it was on fire. It was so unbearably hot I couldn't stand it. Pressure was building up in my stomach and Vlad was thrusting more wildly than before. With one of his hands he grabbed my groin and started to stroke me. That was all I needed to cum all over our chests and the bed. Vlad lasted longer than me continuing to thrust until he finally ejected into my ass. Fatigue washed over me we were done, and I passed out.

Again I woke not knowing where I was until I remembered everything. Vlad when he had sex with me it was almost like he was caring…I tried not to think about it, but that wasn't working. Much to my surprise when I tried to move around I wasn't bound. On the edge of the bed where my clothes, washed, and a note. It basically just said I was free to leave…Wait…I guess Vlad regrets last night…I tried not to cry and show emotion but I loved him, and last night I lost my virginity and now he doesn't even want to see me. It hurt.

Grabbing the clothes I quickly got dressed. If Vlad didn't want me staying then I would leave and not turn back. When I got out of my room and down the hallway he was standing by the door like he expected me. I tried to push past him but he grabbed my arm and said, "We need to talk."

"According to the note you want me gone," I retorted. Last night I had my hopes up that he like me but now I see it was pointless.

"I said you could leave, not that I wanted you to," Vlad said sighing. I looked up at him.

"Why would you want me to stay?" I asked dejectedly. The tone in my voice showed how hurt I was.

"Couldn't you tell from my actions yesterday?" He asked looking at me.

"How could I? I woke up and the next thing I know we were having sex," I replied. Please don't get my hopes up and crush them. Vlad sighed again and lifted my chin up. I looked at him blushing. He descended onto my lips and kissed me passionately. I was surprised and my legs nearly gave out but Vlad pushed me up against the wall. "Why are you doing this?" I asked trying to keep the hope out of my voice.

"You interest me," Vlad told me.

"If that's all then I'm leaving," I told him squirming out from under him. Again he grabbed my hand.

"That's not all," He continued. I stilled listening to him. "At first you were just a replacement for Mattie, but obviously your way different from her." I glared at him and he continued not noticing or caring, "But after that I started falling for you…" My eyes widened and hope filled me. "I didn't know what to do since you were my enemy and there is obviously the age difference…"

"You mean you like me? Not my mom, but me?" I asked.

"Not like," He whispered causing my heart to sink. "Love," he whispered into my ear. I couldn't help but blush at that. Gathering up the courage I decided it was time to tell him.

"I love you to…When I knew you loved my mom I hated you and didn't trust you, but I saw how caring you could be…granted only when you wanted to. Soon I fell for you and well here we are," I confessed. Vlad smirked and kissed me again chastely. This day couldn't have been better.

That all happened a few days ago and I was still at Vlad's mansion. It was a long weekend so I didn't have to worry about school and I told my parents I was at my friend's. Fingering the necklace that my secret admirer gave me I told Vlad, "How am I supposed to tell my secret admirer that gave me this that I'm taken?"

"You just did."

**OWARI!!!!**

**I hope you enjoy this animehphantom! I kept getting stuck and trying to think of things. Well R&R! **


End file.
